1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air flow through computer chassis that contain multiple modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In flexible computer systems, system nodes or modules, such as blade servers, are frequently installed and removed from a chassis. When a module is removed from the chassis, an air flow short circuit is created and the air flow of adjacent modules is reduced. Frequently, the module being removed must be replaced with a substitute module or plate to prevent the redirection of airflow through the vacant bay.
In order to provide an adequate flow rate of cooling air through each individual module, one known system provides each module with its own fan assembly. A controller may then control the speed of the fan assembly in order to control the temperature of components within the module.
Another known system provides a common fan assembly for a plurality of modules, such as blade servers. However, in order to avoid high temperatures in any of the modules, it is generally necessary to provide each module with the same high flow rate. As a result, some modules receive an excessive flow rate of cooling air.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an effective system for preventing air short circuits, avoiding high temperatures within each of the modules, and efficiently using air flow without over cooling. It would be desirable for the system to redirect air flow from one module to another as needed. It would also be desirable for the system to balance the air flow between multiple modules sharing a common fan. Beneficially, the system would further direct more air flow to high powered modules and less air flow to lower powered modules.